Brothers
by Neo Lady Serenity Rose
Summary: Two Jason... Will the real Jason stand up? Not that easy... No matter the answer the lives of the Morgan, Corinthos, and Quartermaines will never be the same. These two men are about to learn they are brothers, and what will that mean for just them alone.
1. Chapter 1

AN: No Franco encounter as of yet, BM will be called Jason at least until the reveal, SB will be called Jace at least until the reveal, and I'm not sure at this point. No media company or cutting Sonny or Carly out of their lives. No BM's Jason whoever he is or isn't he's not going back to the mob either...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't wrap her head around her husband asking who she believed him or the man with his old face. That last few hours still had her head spinning with what she had seen and been told. Now she could see that he was afraid of losing everything to this other man. She knew that her husband seemed off since she awoke in the hospital.

"Will you hear me out?" Sam questioned him.

"Yes," Jason agreed with a nod.

"Part of me doesn't know what to think. That's honest... My heart says you're my husband who I love. When we started out I didn't know if you'd remember, so that meant falling in love with the you that you were. I didn't fall in love with Jason Morgan because at the time you weren't Jason Morgan even then. I wouldn't erase or change a moment we had together. All I know is that I love you," Sam reached out taking his hand in hers.

"What if Helena is behind this? Sonny and Carly believe him," Jason questioned her.

"Do you love me? All of our kids?" Sam questioned him.

"With every breath," Jason agreed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No matter what this is real: me, you, and all three of our kids. We all love you... Plus I think Emily might prefer you to me sometimes," Sam tried to joke a little.

"What do we do now?" Jason sighed as he worried.

"You both need to be tested. Maybe Heather didn't completely lie about you having a twin... Either way it will prove who he is or isn't. They have tests that can tell identical twins apart if that's the case. No matter what you're my husband, the man that I love, and Emily's biological father at the very least. We will figure this out together side by side. Just don't shut me out," Sam pleaded with him.

"Never, I promise... Our family means everything to me," Jason said as he kissed her gently.

"How about I call Sonny, and we all meet over at GH?" Sam suggested softly.

He knew she was right; that they needed to face this head on.

"Alright," Jason agreed with her.

"This is my forever and always," Sam promised him as he let her go.

"Love you," Jason sighed as she pulled out her phone.

With a deep breath Sam dialed the number she knew by heart, and it didn't take but a few rings before there was a pick up on the line.

"Sonny," Sam spoke into the cell.

"How are you?" Sonny questioned her with worry in his voice.

"Physically, I'm fine as far as my health is concerned. Jason brought me home from the hospital," Sam replied as looked into her husband's eyes.

"Did he tell you?" Sonny started to ask her.

"Yes, I know... It's why I'm calling... I want us all five to meet at GH in an hour," Sam told him.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're sure," Sam told him.

"Alright, we'll see you in an hour," Sonny agreed before hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime between find out she had been pregnant with Emily and now; Sam found herself forming a friendship with Dr. Finn somewhere along the way. Knowing she needed a doctor she trusted to run these test for her Sam called him for help. As Sam stepped off the elevator with her husband; they spotted Sonny, Carly, Finn, and the other man waiting.

"Sam, what's going on?" Sonny asked her point blank.

"I want Dr. Finn to run a DNA test on Jason and the guy saying he's Jason. We want answers," Sam told him.

"Let's do it," Jace spoke up.

"Agreed," Jason nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll take mystery man first, and I'll be back for you in a few minutes," Finn pointed to the man he didn't know.

Quietly Sam watched as the man left with Finn before looking back to her husband who looked concerned.

"I don't know what to say," Carly spoke up after a minute.

"This isn't the time... We don't want to hear it," Sam told her forcefully.

"There are things that he knows and well," Sonny trailed off.

"He was hit by a car when he came to town, and Helena had a chip implanted in his head. There are questions that we both have, but I'm not going to forget everything. Of everyone, I would staked my life on you two wanting concrete proof," Sam growled almost.

"Sam," Jason gently took her hand leading her over to a bench just the two of them.

"Sorry, this isn't what you need right now," Sam sighed as they sat down.

Gently brushing the hair away from her face Jason smiled at her.

"I love the fighter in you," Jason whispered almost.

"You're mine forever and always," Sam smiled back at him.

"Do something for me," Jason asked her softly.

"Anything," Sam agreed without thinking.

"Talk to him when I'm with Finn," Jason asked her knowing she needed it.

"Jason," Sam questioned him.

"You dreamed of my old face all those years... With him here, you need to talk to him just in case," Jason replied answering her unspoken question.

"I'm not sure..." Sam shrugged a little.

"Just think about it," Jason replied knowing she needed it.

Silence came over them both as they just waited for Finn to come for Jason next. It was hard for Sam to believe that the man she married might not be her Jason. Her heart ached that he was once again in limbo. As Jake Doe he had struggled with the not knowing who he was before. To have a family and past meant everything to him.

"I love you so much," Sam tried to reassure him.

"I know you do, and I love you too," Jason smiled a little.

"I'll always have your back," Sam promised him softly.

Suddenly Finn appeared with the other man at his side, and pointed to Jason motioning for him to follow him.

"I guess this is me..." Jason sighed as he got up from his seat.

"Always and forever," Sam tried to smile.

"Always and forever," Jason replied before he left with Finn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone Sam stared at her hands not able to look at Sonny and Carly with the other man. This was hurting the man she loved to see them believing this guy with no proof. When he hurt she hurt too. Seeing a pair of shoes come into view Sam looked up to see him standing before her with her Jason's face.

"Can we talk," Jace asked her softly.

Unable to speak Sam just shook her head slightly in the affirmative.

"I know you have a life now, and the last thing I want to do is take that. It's not easy for any of us," He spoke with warmth and consideration.

Reluctant Sam met his gaze to see what looked so familiar to her.

"We all need answers especially for the kids. He needs answers too," Sam admitted with a sigh.

"I saw Jake when I got to town... That was a shock... I knew he was too young to be Cam and too old to be Aiden. Seems like yesterday when... I'm sorry," Jace shook his head as he took a seat.

"Seeing Jake was like a breath of air because I missed Jason so badly even then. Danny and Jake were pieces of the man I loved. Everyday they looked more and more like their father. Danny wants to be just like his big brother. Their the best big brothers a little girl could asked for," Sam slipped up at the end not meaning to mention Emily.

"You have a daughter," Jace questioned with a smile.

"Emily Phoenix Morgan," Sam answered him honestly.

"It's a strong name. Emily would have been over the moon. Phoenix after our," Jason questioned about the middle name.

A lot of people asked if it had to do with their Phoenix figurine.

"Her birth wasn't without it's excitement. We really could of did without it," Sam tried to laugh but couldn't quite get it out.

"It's been a rough year," Jace said as he held his wrist.

"Where were you before," Sam asked him curious.

"Somewhere in Russia... They had me drugged and restrained in a clinic," Jace frowned as he answered her.

"How did you?" Sam trailed off at the end.

"A patient Ava Jerome helped me escape, and a priest help me get on a freighter to New York," Jace filled her in.

"Ava is my Aunt," Sam explained quickly.

"She told me when I got to Port Charles," Jason replied as he looked her way.

"Do you know about the Jerome crime family?" Sam asked him.

"Not much... They were basically out of the picture when Sonny came into power," Jason shook his head.

"Well Julian Jerome is my biological father. He's a user and abuser who made my mom fall in love with him. When he couldn't push her around anymore; then he decided to put a knife to her throat," Sam spelled it out for him.

Just then Sam looked up to see her husband returning with Finn. Without thinking about it Sam went to his side leaving the other man behind.

"Well?" Carly asked Finn.

"I'll have results in the morning," Finn told them all.

"Can you come to the penthouse?" Jason asked him.

"Sure," Finn agreed with him.

"We'll," Carly started to say.

"No, just him..." Jason shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part of Sam wanted to bring the children home for the night, but Jason didn't want them involved in this mess until they had answers. Once they were home Jason just wanted to go to bed, so they went strait to bed to get some rest. Sometime in the night Sam felt him leave her side causing her to wake up. Opening her eyes she watched as he went over to the window looking out at the harbor. Slowly sitting up Sam got up going over to her husband.

"Sorry," Jason started to say.

"I wish I could make this easier for you," Sam sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This can't be easy for you either... My old face," Jason mused aloud to her.

"No matter what is said tomorrow; I know that I love you forever and always," Sam promised him.

For a while they just stood there holding on to each other not saying a word. Both knew that tomorrow could change everything in their lives.

"What if he's the real Jason Morgan," Jason asked her softly.

"If he is then... I would have to say that I'd always love him, but I'm in love with the man right here holding me. This right here is forever and always," Sam told him as she looked into his eyes.

"If I lost you... Until you came into my life I felt like I was walking through this fog," Jason sighed as he couldn't imagine that he was living someone else's life.

"I know what you mean... Falling in love with you woke me up. I tried to move on like I was suppose to for Danny and me. Yet it never worked until you and me happened. It was like I could breathe again," Sam mused aloud as she laid her head on his chest.

"When I was Jake Doe I walked around wanting what I have now. A family and place to belong to..." Jason whispered almost.

"You belong here no matter what happens tomorrow. Danny, Jake, Emily and me will always be your family," Sam tried to reassure him.

Silent again they just stood there being with each other, and not needing to really say any more in the moment. It was nice to just be for Sam in the middle of all of the chaos. However there was one thing Sam knew would help them both.

"Let's get out of here... Ride until the sun comes up... The kids aren't here," Sam suggested as she turned to face Jason.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason agreed ready to go.

"If we end up at that barn; I wouldn't complain," Sam smirked as she reached up on her tippy toes for a kiss.

"I think that can be arranged," Jason smiled as he kissed her.

"For tonight, tomorrow doesn't exist, and it's just you and me until then," Sam said as she wanted some refuge from whatever was coming their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whether BM is Jason or not; he will forgive Carly and Sonny...

Let me know what you think and if you want more not just a reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The whole gung ho movement that SB is looking like to be the real Jason; I had already had in my mind who the real Jason was going to be here. GH had not swayed me one way or the other on this. Actually I'm conflicted about the whole two Jason because I love both SB's and BM's Jasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well after sunrise Jason and Sam walked back into their home and back to reality. Neither of them felt like eating as they waited for Finn and Jace to show up. They retreated to the couch cuddling with each other. Laying her head against his chest Sam wrapped her arms around him holding on to him. Time seemed to slip by them when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sam whispered almost as she got up going to the door.

Slowly opening the door Sam came face to face with her husbands old face.

"I'm too early," Jace stated more than questioned it.

"No, it's fine... Come in," Sam shook her head as she let him in.

As he came in Sam closed the door behind him, and Jason got up from the couch offering the man his hand.

"Hi," Jace said as he shook Jason's hand.

"Hi," Jason replied as they both let their hands fall to their side.

"This is awkward," Sam mumbled to herself.

Then there came another knock causing Sam to go to answer the door again finding Finn.

"I guess we're all here," Finn came in as Sam closed the door behind him.

"Let's get this over with," Jason said as Sam came to stand by him.

"Agreed," Jace nodded in the affirmative.

Every eye was on Finn who was holding a large envelope in his hands. With a slight nod Finn opened the envelope pulling out the contents.

"Both are a perfect match for one Jason Morgan, so they are the identical twins of Susan Moore. With that info I preformed an additional test to find the real Jason Morgan. To make sure the info was correct I tested them against Danny," Finn explained calmly.

"And?" Jason asked him.

"Mystery man is not a Mystery any more... He's Danny's biological father... You are his twin brother," Finn handed him the paternity test for Danny.

Shakily he took the paper from Finn... There it was in black and white that once again he was in the dark.

"Jason," Sam called out to her husband.

"That's not mine..." he choked out the words.

"I really think this is my cue to leave," Finn set down the envelope on the desk before leaving.

Sam watched her husband not sure what to say or do now. Her head was spinning as her whole life was upside down again.

"I'll be back, but I got to go," he looked to Sam before making his exit.

"Don't," Jace told her as she started after her husband.

"I can't let him be alone in this," Sam started to say.

"He needs a moment on his own, and I know where he's headed right now. It needs to be me, not you," Jace told her.

"I love him... We've been through a lot since you, so don't let me lose him right now," Sam stammered as tears fell down her face.

"We'll work this out," Jace promised her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN: Jason will be called Jason from here out and his brother will not be sticking with Andrew. Read on for his new name I just don't care for the name Andrew or Drew.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was one place Jason knew that he would go if everything was going wrong in his life. It had been a place that he and Sam had ended up finding each other there too. Helena had messed with his brother's memories because she wanted two Jason Morgans. Walking through the graveyard Jason saw him knelt next to the grave.

"How did you know?" he asked as he looked up at Jason.

"It's where I go... Lila was always mine in my heart," Jason told him softly.

"How messed up is this? Someone thought we were interchangeable like toys. I'm back to being the guy in the dark," he mused aloud.

With a deep breath Jason considered his words carefully before he spoke.

"Sam loves you... The two of you have a daughter. From what I've heard you're a good dad to my boys and your little girl," Jason told him as he crouched down next to his brother.

"My name, my home, and most everything else isn't mine," he sighed as it was overwhelming.

"Let's start with an easy thing. Choose a new name that is yours alone," Jason told him.

"Before we knew Emily was a girl... I did like the name Jack, but I don't know for myself," he sighed as he was unsure of anything at the moment.

"Jack sounds like a good solid name. This has to be your choice," Jason said knowing just by looking at his brother; he hadn't chosen to be dropped in Port Charles with implanted memories.

Sonny was right that his brother was a good man.

"Mind sharing a last name because I think I'd like to keep the last name if you don't mind," Jack asked the other man.

"I think that would be alright. Grandmother would have liked knowing there was more Morgans in the world," Jason replied to the request.

For a while they were just there not saying a word... Jack didn't know what to say to this man who was the real Jason and his brother. His memories were as real to him as if they belong to him.

"I never talked about Lila because I couldn't... That kind of grief you can't pick it up, put it down, or let it go. The memories were so," Jack finally spoke up.

"There is nothing like losing a child, and it forever changes you in ways you'll never understand," Jason sighed as he knew exactly what Jack meant.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked not sure anymore.

"You need to go home to your wife... Everything else we can figure out later," Jason stood up offering his hand out to the other man.

"Sam must be worried," Jack agreed as he took his brother's hand accepting the hand up.

"Yeah, she was ready to go after you," Jason replied as they started walking through the graveyard.

"My little fighter," Jack smiled as he thought of his wife.

"Sam is like no one else," Jason said as they reached the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason wasn't sure of where he was headed after Jack left to go home to Sam. Just riding around Jason ended up at the Quartermaines of all places, and he knew that Monica deserved to see him after everything. Honestly, he wanted to see his mom more than he'd ever admit to anyone. Before his disappearance they had been on good terms. Killing the engine of the bike Jason kicked the kickstand down before getting off the bike. Quietly Jason went around the back to the doors that went into the living room.

"It's you," Monica said as she stood on the terrace.

"Yeah, it's me..." Jason said softly.

"Sam called me to let me know what had happened. I wasn't sure if I'd see you," Monica trailed off at the end.

"I was planning on seeing you," Jason replied as he came to stand near her.

Gently Monica reached out her hands to touch his face.

"I'm sorry," Monica shook her head; as she dropped her hands.

"It's fine," Jason told her softly.

Tears filled Monica's eyes as she looked at her son standing in front of her.

"I love you so much," Monica stammered as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you too," Jason went in hugging his mom.

For just a little longer Jason held onto his mom knowing she needed it.

"How is he?" Monica asked about his brother.

"This is hard for him... He's keeping it together for his family," Jason tried to reassure her.

"It's your family too," Monica told him.

"Sam loves her husband and their life together. I have two sons... We'll work it all out," Jason replied with a sigh.

"Stay here," Monica asked him.

"Alright," Jason agreed as she disappeared into the house.

As he waited Jason looked up at the stars remembering those late walks in the early days. Those stars gave him hope of something better. It didn't seem long before he heard the door open, and he saw Monica standing there with a baby, not even a year old yet.

"This is your niece Emily Phoenix Morgan," Monica smiled as she handed the little girl to her uncle.

"Hi, I guess we have something in common. Maybe a few things," Jason talked to the little girl in his arms.

She seemed to be studying him not sure of this new person in her life. Then she lifted her hand to touch his cheek before smiling as she saw something.

"You and your brother still have the same eyes," Monica spoke up as Emily yawned before laying her head against her uncle.

"I think she's ready for a nap," Jason handed Emily back to Monica.

As he watched them go Jason thought about how hard the truth would be for Danny and Jake. How were they going to understand that someone treated two brothers like toys? The one thing he did know was he wanted a relationship with his sons and his brother. None of them asked for this to happen to them. Sam never asked for her life to be turned upside down again and again either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack hadn't went strait home like planned, but rode his bike around town for a few hours to clear his head. When he finally reached his front door; it was getting dark out side as the sun went down. Part of him wasn't completely ready to face Sam just yet. Running out like he had wasn't fair to her after everything. Slowly opening the door Jack was rushed by Danny running up to him.

"Buddy, what are you doing up," Jack asked the little boy.

"I had a bad dream... A monster took you away," Danny stammered in fear.

"Sorry," Sam mouthed as she watched him scoop up Danny into his arms.

"I'm alright... No monster is coming after me," Jack promised the boy as he shut the door behind him.

"It was big and scary," Danny mumbled into his dad's chest.

"I know it was. Nobody is going to take me away from you, Jake, Emily, or your mom," Jack tried to sooth the boy's fears.

"That's right... We're a forever family," Sam smiled as her husband joined her on the couch.

He knew that she wanted to tell Danny before he heard something by accident.

"Your mom and I have to tell you something. If you don't understand something let us know," Jack told him.

"Okay," Danny nodded as his dad put him in between his dad and his mom.

"You know how Lexi and Lizzie look exactly the same," Sam asked her son.

"They're twins," Danny replied to his mom.

"Well I found out that I have a twin brother who looks like I use to look from before,"Jack told him softly.

"I have another uncle," Danny questioned his dad.

"Well, the thing is there was a mix up because he and your daddy are twins," Sam started to say.

"Did they switch places like Lexi and Lizzie?" Danny asked his mom.

"No, a bad woman switched them when they were hurt," Sam shook her head.

"My twin brother is the daddy who had you with mommy," Jack whispered almost.

"You're still my daddy too, right," Danny questioned him worried.

"Nothing could change how much I love you," Jack promised Danny.

"What do I call him?" Danny asked his dad.

"Well, you could talk to him about it?" Sam suggested as Danny snuggle up to the man who had been a father to him.

"Okay, what will Emily call him?" Danny questioned curiously.

"Well, Emily will call him Uncle Jason," Jack answered his son.

"Like Aunt Molly calls Uncle Sonny Uncle and Aunt Krissy calls him Daddy," Danny asked his parents.

"You're one smart cookie," Sam said in agreement.

"What will mommy call you?" Danny asked his dad.

"Well, my name is going to be Jack Morgan," Jack answered him.

"Daddy, can you read me and Emily a story," Danny changed the subject as he eyed his dad using his baby blues to his advantage.

"Emily is asleep," Sam spoke up smiling.

"How about I read you a story?" Jack reason with Danny.

"Okay, but Emily will want a story tomorrow," Danny told his dad very serious.

"Alright, I got Emily covered," Jack got up and picked up Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I don't know how anyone else will feel about this, but I figure Danny has been calling him Daddy for 2 yrs. The way I see it: Danny would still see him as his dad. However, I want to give Jason his own special title. I'm up for suggestions Hope you all like this new chapter. Happy Thanksgiving! No new chapter next week because of the holidays, but expect one the week following next week..

P.S. Although this Jack is going to like BM's Jason... I named him after one of my favorite soap guys who loved another Carly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't expect a Liason here because no romance in this chapter for them as a couple. I'm not promising a Liason end game coupling just because Sam and Jack are staying together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny had tried to fill Jason in; on as much as he could about the last five years. It was a lot to take in one sitting, but he just wanted to rip the band-aid off. After hearing everything Jason ended up standing in front of Elizabeth's new place for a few reasons. Gently knocking on the door Jason tried to prepare himself for who might be there. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal Elizabeth standing before him.

"Is he here? Franco," Jason asked her through gritted teeth.

"No, he's at work," Elizabeth let him into her home.

"How? After everything," Jason questioned her as she shut the door behind him.

"He had a tumor which made," Elizabeth started to say.

"Can you look Michael or Sam into the eye and say that?" Jason asked trying to keep his cool.

"The man who you knew; isn't the one I know today," Elizabeth answered him softly.

"He stole Aiden the day he was born. You didn't know where your son was for almost a month. He made Sam think and feel like she had been raped. Michael was raped," Jason eyed her as he spoke.

"It was the tumor," Elizabeth repeated to Jason.

"I don't care why... By the end of today my life will be legally mine according to Diane. If you won't put our son first I will... Franco could be a saint now, but I will not have my son near him," Jason told her serious.

Suddenly hearing footsteps Jason looked to see Jake coming down the stairs.

"Mom, that's the man I saw," Jake said as he went over to his mom.

"Yeah, I know," Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"Why do you look like my dad," Jake asked the man.

"The thing is that they're twins..." Elizabeth told him.

"So he's my uncle," Jake asked her.

"No... Helena switched them when they were hurt. Your dad is the man standing in front of you now," Elizabeth told him.

"But my dad and Emily," Jake stammered confused.

Slowly Jason came over to his son bending down.

"He still loves you very much and always will love you. The only thing that is changing is that you got one more person who loves you as much as him. My sister Emily who your sister is named after; she was adopted by your grandmother and grandfather. What matters is what you feel in your heart. She is your sister and no one can change that," Jason talked to his son from the heart.

"Jake, why don't you go see what's holding your brothers up? Gram is going to take you guys to the Zoo," Elizabeth spoke up after a minute.

"See you," Jake said before disappearing back upstairs.

"Thanks, for that," Elizabeth said thankful for Jason's kind words.

"He's my son who I love, but I meant what I said about Franco," Jason told her not about to argue the fact.

"Are you going to tell Jake why Franco leaves?" Elizabeth asked him point blank.

"I can explain that Franco is a very bad man who hurt lots of people that Jake loves. That one day when he's old enough I can give him the whole truth of what a monster Franco is," Jason replied making no qualms about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly wasn't sure if he'd show up after everything went down how it did. It made her sick to think she might lose him as a friend. Knowing now that she had been right made her sick to her stomach. From the beginning she had pushed him into being Jason Morgan. Now his whole identity was no longer his own...

"Carly," came his voice making her look to see him come into the empty old Luke's.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Carly admitted standing behind the old bar.

"Sam said you were worth hearing out," Jack came over taking a seat.

"I'll have to thank her," Carly smiled as she continued her search.

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked her confused by what she was doing.

At first she ignored his questioned, and then she found what she was looking for.

"I figured that this might not be easy for either of us... The way I figured it, there might be some scotch left to make it go down a little better. Plus I don't even know what to call you now," Carly answered as she put the unopened scotch bottle on the bar.

Behind her smile Carly was nervous about what she had to say to her friend.

"It's Jack... Jack Morgan," Jack told her as she opened the bottle.

"Jack... I like it," Carly nodded slightly.

"Carly," Jack eyed her, wanting her to get on with it.

Slowly counting to ten in her head Carly thought about what she was going to say. Honestly she had thought of nothing else since she called him to meet her.

"Back when the Floating Rib was Jake's I was this girl with nobody. I was mad at the world and my mom. As I often do I did stupid things to get revenge and to make up for what I thought I needed. For a hot minute Jason and I had... Well it was just what it was. Then he became my best friend, my champion, protector, and so much more. There was this weird twin like connection we shared. For the first time I was loved no matter what I did, and knew that whatever happened he was in my corner. The night that he disappeared off that pier I felt lost on a level like a big piece of me was missing. Not able to really handle the loss I buried myself into taking care of Sam and Danny for a while. When I saw that picture on Spinelli's computer it was a miracle. I had my person back," Carly started to explain.

"How did you know," Jack asked her.

Gently reaching out taking him by the hand Carly prepared to continue.

"When you fought me after showing you the DNA test... I saw it was overwhelming. Me being me, I pushed and pushed you for me. I was so desperate to have my Jason back. You were like Jason in ways at first... Then over time little things were different, but not a bad different just different. Like I said Jason and I have this weird twin connection that we never shared. You were an amazing friend to me, but it wasn't what I share with my Jason. It was that connection that made it hard for me to accept Sam into his life. We knew each other so well; that it was like breathing for us. Sonny and Sam owned our hearts, but they didn't know us like that. When Sonny told me about him; I said there was no way he was my Jason. Then I saw him," Carly replied as she looked into his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a lot that she was laying on him all at once, but she wanted him to know everything right now. She knew that it hurt him that she had believe Jason before having proof. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him like she had. Yet she couldn't not stand by her Jason because of the connection that they share.

"I do love you very much so..." Carly teared up as she spoke.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I," Jack joked halfheartedly.

"Never, you might not be Jason, but you know from his memories who I am," Carly shook her head as he made her smile.

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but I will forgive you in time. Even as crazy as you make me... I love you too, Carly," Jack gave her hand a squeeze.

"Good! I wanted to fix this thing, but I also had something else too," Carly smirked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No plans, Carly," Jack told her in all seriousness.

"I want you and Jason to bring Luke's back to life. You both would be co-owners. No pouring drinks because that's what bartenders are for," Carly suggested to him.

"I'm about to be broke... Everything I thought was mine isn't," Jack told her.

Hearing footsteps Jack and Carly looked to see Jason coming in the door.

"Come in!" Carly waved in her best friend.

"Please, Carly has a plan," Jack told him.

"No plans," Jason told her.

"Come on, you two could bring Luke's back to it's glory days. Plus you two could bond over how awesome you both are," Carly pleaded with them.

"Carly, I'm broke," Jack told her very serious.

"Actually you're not broke," Jason replied getting his brother's attention.

"What?" Jack questioned looking to Jason.

"While Diane is doing the legal leg work for us; I stipulated you get half of the legitimate money from my trust. That money was from my trust fund from the Quartermaines. It's only fair that you get half of that money. Plus even half is more than either of us will ever spend in a life time," Jason explained to him.

"You did that," Jack questioned in disbelief.

"It's only fair..." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Now about the bar! Come on, Luke will take anything you offer. Name a price," Carly smirked as she was excited.

"$85,000, if you want to split it 50/50," Jason said as he looked to Jack.

"If you're sure; then yeah," Jack agreed with him.

"Tell Luke the offer... We can pay him in a few days," Jason told Carly.

Thrilled with herself Carly did a little happy dance unable to stop herself.

"This is great! You know, I love it when a good plan comes together," Carly smiled ear to ear.

"No more plans, Carly," Jason and Jack said in unison.

"Creepy, don't do that ever again. I mean seriously, you two are going to freak me out," Carly got goosebumps from it.

"How about we all go home, and Sam can order out dinner for all of us from somewhere," Jack asked trying to make the offer less awkward for Jason.

"Sure," Jason agreed wanting to meet his other son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Emily down for the count; Sam got Danny playing in his room with his motorcycles. Everything seemed so normal in that moment; when in reality everything was changing around them. Heading downstairs Sam was about to grab her takeout menus; then suddenly her front door open to reveal Jack, Jason, and Carly.

"I invited a few people for dinner," Jack smiled at his wife.

"Wow, I'm so glad you guys could come," Sam smiled as they came in and Carly shut the door behind them.

"No, this is her "Oh my, this can't be happening," face," Carly interjected with a chuckle.

"Carly," Sam whispered at her friend.

"Hey, this is all kinds of weird right now. You had kids with brothers and twins at that. Furthermore you married them both too. This is going to be awkward for a while, and you guys have to parent together. Then there is Elizabeth and the Freak too," Carly pointed out not shy about any of it.

Before Sam could speak up; Danny appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Danny, come here. I want you to say hello to your dad," Sam told her son.

Slowly Danny came down to stand next to his mom hiding his face in her side shyly.

"Hi," Danny mumbled turning to look after a minute.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny," Jason bent down to his son's level.

"Mommy said that you're my daddy too," Danny spoke up.

"Yeah, I am," Jason agreed with a nod.

"I call my daddy by daddy, but she said you could help me with what to call you," Danny eyed him.

"Well I use to call my dad by father," Jason told him.

"Like I called daddy's mom grandmother, but I call mommy's mom grandma," Danny asked him.

"Yeah," Jason agreed with him.

"Can I show Emily to father. We'll be really quiet," Danny promised his mom.

"Maybe later... Emily has been fussy today," Sam said not wanting to chance waking her.

"She's cutting her first tooth," Jack explained to Jason.

"It was rough when Michael was cutting teeth," Jason replied with understanding.

"Why don't you show him your room?" Jack suggested to Danny.

"Want to see my motorcycles? Mommy says I can't have a real one until I'm eighty-two, but I can sit on daddy's motorcycles as long as it's not on," Danny offered the man his hand.

"Sure," Jason agreed as he stood to his feet and took his son by the hand going upstairs.

"Emily is my baby sister, and she likes stories. Daddy has to read to us later before bed," Danny talked as they disappeared up the stairs.

"We're doing the right thing," Sam told her husband.

"I know we are," Jack agreed with her.

"I'm starving over here," Carly spoke up finally.

"That's my cue to get the menus out to order," Sam smiled a little.

"Just one little thing first," Jack said as he grabbed Sam giving her a kiss on the lips.

"What was I doing again," Sam stammered confused.

"Oh, you two are hopeless," Carly laughed at her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I wasn't sure of what to have Danny call Jason, so I picked something just going with it. No, I'm not trying to break up Friz for Liason at this point or if at all. I'm just trying to be true to Jason.


	4. Notice

For reasons out of my control my computer crashed twice in the last week, so I haven't finished the latest chapter for this story. I'm working on the newest chapter since resetting my computer back to factory twice. Luckily I had my work backed up to an external hard drive, or I'd be back at square one for writing this chapter. However I still got a bit more writing to finish, and then edit it all before I can post it. I'm looking at Saturday for posting the newest chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to answer a few guest reviews, so here goes:

Q: Okay so I read it again and the chapter is still good but I guess in re-reading I felt a different undertone. So, without giving too much of your storyline away can you tell me if this is going to be a "gang up on Liz" story? 'Cause I got enough of that on GH, enough so that I haven't watch in two years and I'd rather stop reading your story with forewarning than read something and be tempted to leave a not so nice comment. TY

A: No, I'm not going to gang up on Elizabeth; however I'm going to be true to Jason. I believe Jason has a right to not want Franco around his kid. (Love RH since his OLTL days! I don't believe Friz was a good ideal; just like I didn't believe TSJ's Todd getting with Marty was right)

Q: Good chapter. I'm glad you are being upfront about possibly not creating Jason and Liz as a couple because they the couple I read stories for. That all said, your story is good and I can see myself continuing so long as Jason doesn't feel like he has the right to railroad Liz into anything. He had his chance to put Jake first and chickened out. If it becomes a Jason gets his 50 pounds of flesh story on Liz then I'll bow out of reading at that time.

A: Jason isn't going to railroad Elizabeth, but she is being asked to choose her child or Franco. It's not about about a pound or 50 pounds of flesh. This is a father who is worried for his son's safety. Brain tumor or not Jason isn't about to take a chance with his son. Now I'm going to make Liason fans mad by what I say next. Elizabeth manipulated Jason into giving up Jake when he was a baby, then she proved that Jake was no safer in Elizabeth's world than his. With that info Jason isn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Q: You're not a Liason fan so I wouldn't expect you to be fair. Sam also hurt Jake and the boys. Yet she was forgiven.

A: Sam became a better person after what she did, and she worked for years to become forgiven. Also, so far I haven't attacked Elizabeth's character once. I went after Franco... Like I said before I love RH since OLTL! Still I can see Jason's point of view. I have no plans to go bad mouth Elizabeth in this story.

To all the guest reviewers I want to thank you for reviewing this story especially the ones who encourage me to write more.

 **One last thing, I had one guest review that bashed a character, and I made the choice to deny that review from being posted. It went too far and crossed the line in my book. If you are a guest reviewer I choose whether or not it gets on the review page. Want to disagree with me about something go ahead, but I won't let character bashing if I have a choice. For guest reviewers I get the choice. I love knowing what you guys think, but leave the heavy feud to the forums.**


	5. Chapter 4

I finished early yeah! Hope you guys love it! Curve ball up front! Mega twist at least in my book!

AN: I'm rocking the crossover! Kim and Oscar are being replace with Veronica Mars characters: Veronica Mars and Lily Mars. Joss and Lily are best friends nothing more. This will tie in with the Jack Morgan background. Jack and Veronica never married. This is AU completely from some of the VM universe. It'll be explained I promise. This is my GH Thanksgiving my way. Little more info at the end for you. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For fifteen years Veronica had been a single mom to her ex's daughter by another woman. When he wanted to join the Navy he had come to her; to ask if she could be a mother to Lily's namesake. He couldn't join if his daughter didn't have a second parent. Plus he needed someone to look after her when he was gone on missions. Even then Veronica could see he was running from something because you don't go from doctor to soldier like that.

"Mom, please don't analyze them. Be nice," Lily pleaded with her mother.

"I'm always nice. Plus I did a complete run down the first time you mentioned Joss," Veronica horrified her daughter.

"Mom!" Lily replied as her mom knocked.

"Hey, I take no chances with my girl," Veronica told Lily in a whisper.

Before anymore could be said the door opened to reveal the woman that Veronica knew was Carly Corinthos by her information.

"Mrs. Mars," Carly ushered them in.

"Miss Mars, but call me Veronica," Veronica corrected her with a smile.

"Apologies, thank you for coming," Carly smiled at her guests.

"Thanks for having us," Veronica said as she looked to Carly.

"I wish we could of met sooner," Carly sighed as she showed them into the living room.

"I had a case that took me out of town. I'm a private investigator. Lily would stay with my dad when she was young, but she's old enough I trust her to be on her own for a bit. Being a single parent isn't easy," Veronica sighed as she noticed the fine but older man coming from the outside.

"Veronica, this is my husband Sonny Corinthos," Carly made introductions.

"The crime boss," Veronica replied directly.

"Mom," Lily said embarrassed.

"Hey I'm not going to beat around the bush where you are concerned," Veronica told her daughter in no certain terms.

"You could be nicer," Lily seethed as she eyed her mother.

"Your mother is just looking out for you. I'm very protective of all my children even my grown son," Carly stuck up for Veronica.

"I'm a coffee importer," Sonny tried to correct her gently.

"Listen I'm not this prissy 09er girl... I've got friends in your world. Lily's godfather is involved with business back in California. I don't expect you to inform me of anything. However I do expect it to be kept from my daughter. Lily might know more than she should, but I do my best to keep her safe," Veronica explained to both Carly and Sonny.

"Our very best friend should be joining us soon... He's been gone for a while," Carly changed the subject.

"Hope you like smoked turkey," Sonny tried to make polite chit chat.

"Almost anything is better than the tv dinners that we usually have," Veronica went with it.

"Well my husband is one amazing cook who makes up for what I lack in the kitchen," Carly laughed as she went to stand by Sonny.

"That's probably Jason," Sonny said as he heard the front door opening.

Slowly turning Veronica watched as he came into the room taking her breath away.

"Andrew," Veronica breathed as she walked towards him in complete shock at what she was seeing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This couldn't be happening to her now after all this time... Veronica had spent years looking for him everywhere; she had chased down any and every lead to no end. Now he was standing before her with no reelection of who she was. Without stopping to think Veronica reached out to touch his face gently. Part of her wanted to make sure he was real, and not something that was only in her mind.

"I'm sorry... My name is Jason Morgan. I have a twin brother who I just found. Maybe that's him," Jason explained to her.

"Sorry, it's just incredible. You look just like he did the last time I saw," Veronica trailed off at the end; as she dropped her hand.

"Lily, why don't you go find Joss? She's playing with Avery," Carly suggested as she looked to the young girl.

"I'm not stupid you know... Get rid of the kid; while the grownups talk," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Go, please," Veronica told her daughter as she couldn't take her eyes off the man before her.

"Fine, I'm going," Lily sighed as she headed to the stairs.

"No pit stops at the top," Veronica looked to see Lily disappear out of sight.

For a minute or so everyone was silent as they waited for Lily to be out of earshot.

"This is awkward to say the least," Veronica said trying to not stare.

"I recently discovered that I had a identical twin brother, but he has no memories of his life before the last three years," Jason explained to her.

"You've seen him?" Veronica asked hopeful.

"He lives here in town. It's complicated... See he thought he was Jason. In 2012 Jason was presumed dead, and a few years ago a John doe showed up. The guy had massive reconstructive facial surgery. When I had a tech friend reconstruct his old face it looked like Jason. I did a DNA test that said he was Jason. However Something was always slightly off with him. Jason finally came back not long ago from being held captive for five years. More extensive DNA tests were preformed that proved the man we had thought was Jason was his twin. He goes by Jack Morgan now," Carly explained to her.

"I can tell these are the cliff notes, but I assume that the rest is a lot to handle," Veronica replied as she could tell that they were being open with her.

"How do you know Jack?" Jason asked her.

Her relationship with him was complicated on so many levels that she didn't understand.

"We dated in high school... Broke up.. Somehow we became friends. When he was eighteen he married a girl from high school Meg. Afterwards he joined the navy. They were very happy. When Lily came along I don't think I'd ever seen two people more in love with their kid. I was named Lily's godmother early in the pregnancy. Meg died giving birth to Lily, and Drew buried himself in work for a while. He was coming around before he vanished into thin air. Usually I can find anyone, but it was like he was gone," Veronica explained the best she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Playing with Danny and Emily on the floor of the penthouse; Jack wondered what Sam had needed to go out for today. All she would say was it was the one thing to make the day perfect. With all the surprises Jack had recently he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. All he wanted was to just hang out with his wife and kids at home just them. Monica had called a few days before to say she would be out of town for Thanksgiving. Honestly he didn't want to go if his mom wasn't going to be there.

"Dad," came a voice making Jack look to see Jake coming in with Sam coming in behind him.

"Hey buddy!" Jack smiled as he got up pulling Emily into his arms.

"I get to stay the night," Jake told his dad as he came giving him a hug.

"I'm sure glad; you could come over," Jack hugged Jake back.

"Why don't you and Danny go take your stuff upstairs? I got pizza on the way," Sam suggested wanting a moment with her husband.

"Sure," Jake nodded as he and Danny dashed towards the stairs.

"Slow down, please," Jack smiled as the boys disappeared upstairs.

Slowly Sam went over to her husband and daughter smiling.

"I thought you could use it," Sam said as she kissed her daughters cheek first and then kissed her husband on the lips.

"Thank you, this means so much to me," Jack replied as he took his free hand cupping the side of her face.

"We're all going to make it through this as a family. That means we need to figure out who you were before because I know how it feels to be left behind. You need to know who you are, so you can feel like you're whole again," Sam whispered almost as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Jack smiled at his wife.

Hearing a knock at the door Sam went to answer it; opening the door Sam was surprised to see Michael standing there.

"Is there room for one more?" Michael asked not sure where he stood with them.

Sam looked to Jack for an answer to Michael because she wasn't sure Jack was ready to face anyone yet.

"Of course," Jack waved Michael inside.

"Thanks, I want you to know that I still love you," Michael said as he went over to where his uncle stood with Emily.

"I love you too," Jack said as he pulled Michael into a hug.

"Maybe you'd reconsider working at ELQ?" Michael asked as they both let go.

"I don't fit in there..." Jack shook his head.

"I had to ask," Michael sighed as he was slightly disappointed but not surprised either.

"I know. Are you going to your mom and dad's," Jack asked him.

"They know where I am and Jason will understand that I'm not there. Sorry," Michael trailed off at the end.

"It's fine... He knows you very well," Jack brushed it off.

"I don't even know what to call you," Michael admitted aloud.

"It's Jack Morgan," Jack told his nephew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Jack snuggled up on the couch watching Michael, Jake, Danny and Emily playing near the unlit fireplace together. The table was a bit of mess that Sam planed to clean up later, but for now she was just enjoying this time with her family in her home. It seemed almost normal if you took away everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. She couldn't and wouldn't take away those weeks because it brought Danny's and Jake's father to them. It also brought back the man who she had loved once.

"I love you," Sam mumbled into her husband's chest.

"Love you too," Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is one amazing Thanksgiving. I'm so thankful for you, our kids, and our family. Even as crazy as our family can get," Sam laughed lightly.

Just then when the boys weren't looking Emily crawled over to the coffee table. Both Jack and Sam watched carefully as their daughter pulled herself up onto her feet. Holding her breath Sam watched as her little girl let go taking a few tentative steps before looking to her parents.

"She walked! Emily, you did it," she smiled from ear to ear at her baby girl.

With a smile Emily clapped her little hands together, and took a few more steps headed toward her mom and dad. Sam sat up holding her arms out for her baby girl who made it to her.

"What?" Jake questioned as he noticed Emily was over by the couch.

"Emily walked for the first time," Jack smiled as he sat up and Sam picked Emily up.

"We missed it," Danny asked as he looked over at his mom.

"You'll see it next time. Before you know it you two will have to keep a close eye on her," Michael smiled at his little cousins.

"Me and Jake will take good care of her cause we're both her big brothers. Daddy told us it's our special job," Danny told Michael with a smile.

"Emily is a very lucky girl," Sam said as she kissed Emily's cheek.

"How do you get a job?" Danny asked his mom.

"Why are you asking about that?" Jack questioned him.

"I want to get presents for mommy, Jake, Emily, Michael, and you. Jake told me you get money from a job," Danny told his dad.

"Oh my sweet boy," Sam cooed at her son.

"Well I think we can give you some money for chores around the house," Jack told him with a smile.

"Okay," Danny agreed with his dad.

"Jake, would you like to earn some money too?" Jack offered looking to Jake.

"Maybe I could get presents too," Jake agreed with a nod.

"That is probably the pizza," Sam said as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it. Let this be my treat," Michael got up off the floor and pulled his wallet out headed for the door.

Gently Michael opened the door to find the pizza delivery man. Quickly Michael payed the man for the pizza, and then took the boxes closing the door behind him.

"First we sing," Danny spoke up.

"Then we eat," Jake finished making the adults laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I just threw a twist here for you guys in a GH/Veronica Mars crossover. Andrew Kane is Duncan Andrew Kane. If you are a VM fan you will know the Duncan/Meg backstory. This is AU from what happened with Duncan/Meg, and Meg doesn't have a crazy family either.

(I love Tamara Braun! I just wanted another daughter for Jack/Drew. Jason has two sons and Jack/Drew have two daughters. Lol!)


	6. Chapter 5

1) AN: Danny and Jake will adapt the Irish version of da for dad. This is just clean swap with no explanation in the story.

2) AN: Jack and Veronica will have more moments together; I just don't want to repeat things rearranged in a different order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a smile Sam started cleaning up the living room; as it was a mess from the activities of the night before. Danny wanted to sleep there with Jake and his daddy. She had to put her foot down that Emily was too small for sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. All three of them stayed up late into the night, and Sam had easedropped from the top of the stairs for a while. Suddenly Sam heard a knock at her door she went opening the door to find Carly with a petite blonde at her side.

"Carly," Sam questioned her friend.

"Is Jack here?" Carly asked her softly.

"No, he took Jake home, and Danny to Monica. I'm expecting him soon. Why?" Sam asked her curious.

"This is Veronica Mars... She knew Jack from before as friends," Carly explained to her.

"It's got to be more than that for you to bring her here," Sam let them in because she didn't want to do this in the doorway.

"He's not married if that makes it easier," Veronica spoke up trying to ease the tension.

Slowly closing the door Sam knew that Jack needed to know about his past for his sake.

"Thank you... It's just been a long few weeks," Sam said apologetically.

Sam turned as she heard Emily gargling on the baby monitor as she woke up.

"I'm her godmother, so let me go for you," Carly smiled as she rushed upstairs leaving Sam with Veronica.

Silently Sam motioned for Veronica to join her on the couch. Veronica followed her over to the couch, and they both sat down together not speaking.

"How long?" Sam spoke up finally after a few minutes.

"I knew him most of my life... When I saw Jason it took my breath away because I had been trying to find Drew for so long," Veronica sighed as she opened up.

"His name is Drew?" Sam questioned softly.

"Actually his name was Duncan Andrew Kane... He never like his first name really, so he went by his middle name after high school," Veronica explained as he had only told her and Meg how much he hated his first name.

"His parents?" Sam wondered aloud to Veronica.

"His dad Jake Kane died of a heart attack when he was twenty... Celeste had a very unhealthy attachment to Drew. When he disappeared she just went off the deep end. She stopped living when it was clear he wasn't coming back. Eventually she died a few months after that," Veronica frowned as she spoke.

"What about brothers or sisters?" Sam mused hoping someone was left for Jack.

"His sister Lily died when we were in high school... She was my best friend. The only one left is his daughter," Veronica told her finally.

"You said he wasn't married, but he has a daughter," Sam questioned her confused.

"His wife died giving birth to their daughter who was named after Lily. I went from being her godmother to her surrogate mother. Drew disappeared into his work... Before disappearing he was working through his grief, and make an effort to call Lily regularly," Veronica teared up at the thought of that time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things had been a little awkward when Jack dropped off Jake, but Elizabeth refused to talk to him about what was going on.

Next Jack took Danny to Kelly's to pick up some coffee for Sam and himself. He was surprised that next to no one was there at this time of morning. He put in his order adding a smores brownie and hot chocolate for Danny. Within minutes they had what they came for plus more.

"Daddy, look it's da," Danny pointed making Jack look up.

"Jason," Jack greeted his brother.

"Good morning," Jason smiled at his son and brother both.

"Danny is going to see his grandmother," Jack explained to Jason.

"We're going to the movies! Grandmother is taking me to see Star Wars," Danny said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I bet that will be lots of fun," Jason replied softly.

"Danny go sit over there at the table with your brownie and hot chocolate," Jack handed the boy both of his treats.

"Okay," Danny agreed instantly as he took his brownie and hot chocolate leaving the two men alone.

Watching, Jack waited for Danny to be distracted before looking back to Jason.

"What's going on?" Jason asked before Jack could speak up.

"I was hoping you could tell me... When I dropped Jake off this morning; Elizabeth seemed off to me somehow. Franco wasn't lurking about either," Jack explained his concern.

Jason knew that he would have to tell Jack sooner or later about the conversation he had with Elizabeth.

"I told Elizabeth that she needed to choose between Jake or Franco because I won't have him in the same house as that freak. For me, I have no problem telling Jake that Franco is a very bad man, and that when Jake is old enough I can explain what Franco did to people he loves," Jason told Jack plainly.

"I can't say I don't understand, and I will support you 100% every step of the way," Jack told his brother.

"Right now I'm giving her some space to make a choice. Time is running out," Jason sighed as he spoke.

"Do you want to drop Danny off with Monica at GH? It might get your mind off things for a few minutes," Jack suggested knowing Danny could do wonders in lightening someone's mood.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Jason nodded in agreement.

With a smile Jack waved Danny over, and he came back over to his daddy.

"Jason is going to walk you over to GH," Jack told Danny who smiled.

"Is that alright," Jason asked the boy.

"Come on, let's go," Danny took his da by the hand.

Jack watched as Jason and Danny left him behind, and he knew that he was doing the right thing. After a minute Jack headed outside to his car, and got in going back home to Sam and Emily. When he got to the penthouse he let the valet take his car to the parking garage. More than anything he wanted to get back to his wife and daughter, so he quickly headed to the elevator taking it all the way up. When Jack got off he went to his door just going inside to find Sam and a small blonde woman who looked familiar.

"Sam?" Jack questioned as they both turned to look at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping off Danny with his mom; Jason just started walking with no goal in mind. He needed to clear his mind a little with everything that had been going on. His life was changing daily with the addition of a twin brother. Sam was truly happy with Jack and their life together. The love in her eyes was as real as the love they had shared. When Jason finally stopped he found himself at the pier where it all started five years ago. For a long time he just stood there looking out at the water; then he heard a noise making him look to see Sam.

"I'll go," Jason sighed as he started to walk away.

"Don't, please," Sam pleaded with him as she moved closer.

Nothing he really wanted was going to come of this, but he stopped instantly at her request all the same.

"Sam," Jason whispered almost as he turned to look at her.

"This is going to hurt us both, but I will always love you. I wouldn't trade the life we had for nothing, but," Sam trailed off at the end.

"You've moved on with him. You love him," Jason finished the thought.

"After everything, I never thought I would find love again. He was without his memories or past at our beginning. It would be easier if I loved him because he was suppose to be you. I made the choice to love him when he didn't know who he was. We have been to hell and back over these few years. I almost lost him about four months ago. He's almost lost me twice in the last year. I love him so much. This is tearing me up inside because I know you're hurting," Sam tried to explain herself.

"The only thing I've ever wanted was your happiness. As long as you are happy I'm fine. One day at a time we will figure out this new reality. Jack is a really good man who loves you too. He was there for you, Danny, Jake, and our family when I couldn't be. For that I will always be grateful to him. We're all going to make it through this because I know how strong our family is no matter what," Jason told her as he looked her in the eye.

"Jack told me you took Danny to Monica. I know we need to work our time for you two to be together. Maybe we could all sit down and work it out really soon for Danny's sake," Sam changed the subject a little.

"Sounds like a plan," Jason agreed with her.

"Oh, I should give this back to you," Sam noticed her wedding band.

"That's yours," Jason shook his head.

"You gave it to me, and I'm staying with Jack," Sam teared up as; she took off the ring.

"Then give it to Emily when she's older. Lila was Jack's grandmother too," Jason refused to take it.

"Alright... What about Alan's ring? It's yours too," Sam whispered almost.

"Keep it for Danny to have one day; if Jack doesn't want it. Alan is Jack's father not just mine," Jason told her.

"I better be getting back," Sam tucked the ring into her pocket.

"See you soon," Jason replied as he left to make it easier on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack had listen to Veronica tell him things about his life from before; he still couldn't feel the connection to any of what she was talking about. That at one time they had dated in high school, and they had a falling out shortly before his sister died. Not even the fact that he hadn't known that he was adopted because he had broken up with her thinking she might be his half sister. Then to find out that he had a daughter that he didn't even remember was the hardest pill to swallow.

"Alright, I've got to get out of here, so Emily is taking a nap up in her crib. Love you bunches!" Carly came down making her exit.

"I should be going too. Lily should be home soon, and I want to tell her about you. Maybe we can get you two together in the next few days," Veronica stood up from her seat.

"Sure, it sounds like a plan," Jack got up too. With a deep breath Jack escorted Veronica to the door, and open the door letting Veronica pass by him.

"You might not remember, but Jack wasn't a random choice. It was from our game "If you disappeared"... Your answers from that was the first way I tried to find you," Veronica told before leaving him.

Watching, Jack saw the elevator open as Veronica got on, and Danny followed by Monica came off the elevator.

"Mom," Jack questioned as he let Danny and Monica into his home.

"Danny go play upstairs; I need to talk to Daddy," Monica instructed her grandson.

"Okay," Danny agreed running upstairs; as Jack shut the door finally.

Part of him wasn't surprised that she was there, but he hadn't expected her there for a few more hours.

"You can't avoid me," Monica said once Danny was out of ear shot.

"I wasn't," Jack stared to say.

"Weren't you? Letting Jason bring Danny to me. I know everything is so complicated right now," Monica said softly.

"He's your son not," Jack started to say.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I didn't give birth to either of you, but you both are my sons no matter what. I'm not that easy to get rid of," Monica told her son very seriously.

Unable to help it Jack felt the tears in his eyes at her words.

"You don't know what it means," Jack blinked back the tears.

"I love you every bit; as much as I do your brother," Monica came over wrapping her arms around her son because that was exactly who he was to her.

"I just found out you have another grandchild from me... From before," Jack told her with a smile on his lips.

"Really," Monica pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"A teenage granddaughter named Lily. Her godmother has been raising her since I vanished about five years ago," Jack explained to his mom.

"I can't wait until I get to meet her, and I know you must be looking forward to meeting her," Monica smiled as she teared up at the thought that her family was growing.

"Thank you, for loving me," Jack said thankful for her.

"Loving you wasn't a choice; it was just a fact that was," Monica reached up kissing his forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To My Readers:

I know you all have to be wondering what's been going on since it's been about a month.

There has been a lot of hate from the different fan camps here, on forums, and Youtube ect.

All of it has been a little much for me to handle, and I just unplugged for a while for my

own sake. Sometimes the hate just is too much... If I'm writing poorly I can understand,

but just going after me or anyone for a pairing isn't right. I want to give you guys my best,

and I want to hear for you all. The more you tell me about what you like and don't let's me

become better. I'm not asking anyone to ship whatever couple the story is about. I just want

to become the best writer I can be. Hope this helps you understand what was going on.

Thank you to all my amazing supporters who review!

Rose


	7. My New ELQ Stock Breakdown

Each percentage amount was given out at Edward's Will seemed set amount at 60% for Grandchildren and 30% for Great Grandchildren since AJ was thrown in there at the last minute as counting. All Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren that were alive are accounted for. So here is the new breakdown as I see it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandchildren: 6

1) 10% Jason

2) 10% Jack/drew

3) 10% Skye Quartermaine

4) 10% Ned Ashton

5) 10% Dillon Quartermaine-Hornsby

6) 10% A.J. Quartermaine (dead)

total: 60%

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

great grandchildren: 7

1) 4.28% Michael Quartermaine

(Michael has 15 percent without Lily added in / With Lily 14.29 since A.J. Is dead.)

2) 4.28% Lila Rae Alcazar *Parental Control

3) 4.28% Danny Morgan * Parental Control

4) 4.28% Brook Lynn Ashton

5) 4.28% Maya Ward

6) 4.28% Jake Morgan *Parental Control

7) 4.28% Lily Mars *Parental Control

(Without Oscar Great Grandchildren each get 5%)

total = 30%

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monica: 5%

Alice: 5%

Total = 10%


End file.
